


Tender Love & Care

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Kakashi, F/M, Oral Sex, Tender Pregnancy smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: Recently Kakashi had formed the habit of determining just how awful his wife's day had been by the sound the door made as it slammed behind her. Yesterday had been a category 3 slam, with a resonating tremor so violent that it had disrupted an upright photo frame from its position on the mantelpiece.A secret santa gift fic for my beautiful and talented friend. In which Kakashi soothes his pregnant wife before he satisfies her.





	Tender Love & Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orlha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for my wonderful friend Luna.
> 
> I hope the love that is flowing through this whole fic showers onto you as well, because you deserve all the love.

Recently Kakashi had formed the habit of determining just how awful his wife's day had been by the sound the door made as it slammed behind her. Yesterday had been a category 3 slam, with a resonating tremor so violent that it had disrupted an upright photo frame from its position on the mantelpiece. It had been steadily increasing in volume for the last few weeks, and by now Kakashi was putting his retired analytical mind to use. Not that it was something he had ever been able to switch off, but it seemed to apply itself to every aspect of his life with Sakura now that he had stepped down as Hokage.

Now he directed that attention solely to Sakura, to figuring out what he could do to lessen her burden. Sometimes a simple peck to the cheek would suffice to calm her rage, other times were a resounding failure and he should have just thrown chocolate in her general direction before immediately going to bed.

The change was still something he was getting used to, if he were honest, but it was all for the better. He could be here for his wife when she got home, good days and bad. And it allowed him time to prepare and adjust for the miracle that was to happen within the next two to three months. The miracle that was growing inside of Sakura. The one he would have been terrified of if it were anyone but Sakura bearing his child. Just like he would go down as the worst Hokage in history, he may well be the worst father in history also. But she, _she,_ was going to be the most amazing mother, So Kakashi wasn't too concerned about their child.

Either way, there would be love in abundance. The love and warmth he felt in this home they shared together. That same unyielding and wondrous feeling that had put the pieces of his heart, and mind, back together. 

While part of Kakashi lamented that Sakura was in such high demand at the children’s hospital he’d helped her to build, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the building, even two years after its completion. How could he be mad at the very project that had brought them together in the first place? It would always be the highlight of his career as Hokage, for many reasons, the good that it had done. But Sakura, she was the main reason, his main reason.

His days of retirement had started out as a novelty in tedium. But his particular nature had always been one to find something to busy himself. So along with being consultant to the current Hokage, Kakashi had acquired a number of hobbies to pass the time. Things that would be useful when the baby was born. Things like wood working— Tenzou had been caught off guard to say the least by that request— it didn't take long to master that one... Then there had been the painting. Sai had been professional and helpful in his own way, as always, but the thing that made Kakashi feel the most fulfilled with his time, was the writing.

The story ideas came easily. Compiling them into the notebook was what took the most time. But if his child was to be anything like him, and if he could pick which aspects they were to inherit, he sorely wished they would enjoy reading. With the notebook propped on his lap, pen in hand, it was slow going tonight for Kakashi. The words forming in his mind and disappearing all too quickly, it was a race to get them out before they were gone forever.

He wasn't concentrating particularly hard though, so it came as a complete shock when he heard the sudden shuffling and the couch dip next to him. With a surprised jolt, Kakashi dropped his pen into the middle of the book and snapped it shut. The words were scared away, but any anguish he felt over this disappeared in an instant as he saw Sakura seated so dejectedly next to him.

There had been no slam. This was a completely new and ominous category. this was above any categorical number. This was a state of emergency.

"Sakura, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Mmm."

No discernible answer she simply sank further into that couch, one hand on her swollen belly, her head thrown back with her eyes resting closed. Kakashi had expected a volley of daily complaints, of details of people he was only vaguely familiar with, medical speak that he only understood from being on the receiving end of it for so many years. There was no way that he would ever have expected silence. Their daily debriefing session was something he always looked forward to. Even on harder days, Sakura always said something, or at least asked after his day before peppering him with kisses. Sometimes she only wanted that physical affection after a long day, and he was fine with that, heck it was something he did himself time to time.

But this, this was uncharted territory.

"How was your day?" He proceeded cautiously

Sakura said nothing. She may have murmured a word that sounded like 'okay' but there was nothing more to it. Kakashi placed the notebook down on the side table without taking his eyes off her sitting form. Her other hand lay at her side and out of instinct Kakashi tentatively placed his overtop of it. It had taken some time for him to get used to those little physical acts of tenderness, at least when he should be giving them. He found it worked best if he followed his instinctive physical urges in all aspects of their relationship. Sometimes those actions spoke louder than any words he could offer.

Kakashi watched her soften just a fraction. Felt the way her whole body relaxed a little more at his touch. Those big green eyes opened slowly, but they didn't focus on him for a moment.

"Sakura... come back to me now..." Kakashi whispered, feeling the shudder of sadness that she couldn't quite hold back any longer. And then, finally, she was meeting his eye.

"Oh, Kakashi... I... just don't know what to do anymore..."

In between the words, small sobs escaped her, as did a few tears that welled in her eyes before falling. If it were anyone else in the world, he'd have sighed before begrudgingly offering assistance. But this was Sakura, his wife, the mother of his unborn child. So whatever sadness she was feeling, he felt as well. When her words tapered off into sobs and she leant toward him, Kakashi shuffled closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Feeling the body wracking sobs closer made them all the more disconcerting.

"Talk to me. We can work out what to do together..."

He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but with patience they seemed to do the trick. Sakura nodded almost imperceptibly before burying her face into his shoulder. He didn't even mind that she was using his own sleeve as a tissue for her tears, if it meant he could wipe them from existence he didn't care. After a series of deep breaths in which Sakura attempted to steady herself to speak, she lifted her head from his shoulder. Looking off into the living room glumly, but at least the tears had stopped flowing.

"Kakashi, I feel terrible for even thinking this... Saying it out loud is going to make me sound like a monster..."

"Sakura, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on..." Her eyes suddenly snapped to his, finally meeting. "Inside and out. I guarantee whatever it is won't be as terrible as you think it is..."

"But you haven't even heard it yet, how can you say that and be so sure?"

"Because I know you..." He added a gentle gesture, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. "Simple as that."

Kakashi considered it a small victory, the brief upturn of her lip in a smile, even if it was for just a second.

"Well, alright then..." She at least looked a little more sure of herself as she sat properly, keeping one hand on her stomach as she always did these days when she wasn't moving. "Before I say it, you know I love that hospital, right? I love the project we built together.... helping those little ones...it was a dream of mine for so long..." Sakura choked on her words again with a hastily cut off sob. "But... I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm so tired, so sore, which is nothing compared to what some of these kids have to go through, I know...."

The tears were falling fast from her eyes again, Kakashi instinctively wiping them on the back of his hand, the other still held tightly to hers.

"I don't know how I can do this for another five weeks, my blood pressure alone is through the roof and you know Tsunade threatened bed rest at the last check up... I'm going to have to take leave early at this rate and I'm going to let down so many people..."

"Who would you be letting down, Sakura? This is for your health and the baby, everyone would understand..."

"Patients, the other doctors and nurses. Shizune! I told her I could handle it and I really thought I could. And you too, I don't want... I don't want you to think I'm abandoning the place that we built...."

"Sakura. Sakura, stop babbling and listen to me now."

Kakashi relinquished his hold of Sakura's hand, to bring his up to cup her cheeks, forcing her to face him. Drawing her toward him, he rested his forehead against hers. In recent years he could have sworn that they didn't even need words to communicate anymore, it had become habit, being able to tell what she was thinking. And Kakashi knew for a fact that Sakura knew his moods better than he did himself sometimes. But this.... This was all very new. While part of his male brain automatically blamed the hormones of pregnancy, surging and overwhelming his poor wife, he also understood that Sakura was Sakura. Worrying about everyone else before worrying about herself. Always.

She took a deep and shaky breath, closing her eyes again, her hands now fisting the fabric of his shirt. Kakashi sighed.

"I have been waiting for this for the last two weeks."

Her eyes snapped open, a little noise of surprise that Kakashi was quite fond of.

"What do you..."

"You have been unhappy, miserable even, for the last two weeks. It's about damn time you started slowing down..."

"But..."

Kakashi was glad that his usual masked attire was lacking, silencing Sakura in the only way he knew was sure to work.Tenderly touching the bridge of his nose to hers before taking her lips with his in a bruising kiss. That little surprised squeak was muffled, Kakashi still thought it one of his favourite sounds, and then she was leaning into the kiss. Meeting him with equal ardor. It could have been seconds or minutes, neither of them could have known, drawn into their own world where the only thing that existed was this moment, this kiss. It was how it had always been when their bodies met. Like time itself stopped to allow it.

When their lips finally drifted apart, they remained close to each other, foreheads still touching. By now Sakura was dazed enough not to speak. He had been able to ease her with the action just for now.

"No buts...." His voice was a little deeper, reacting to the intimate hold he had of her, and the kiss that had stopped his heart beating normally. "You are not letting anyone down, least of all me. Shizune has known that this has been in the cards for a while, she's been there for every check up, remember?" "But, my patients...."

"Will have many other doctors to look after them. None of them as good as you. But if you put all of them together then they might just scratch the surface..." Sakura huffed in amusement, Kakashi sighing in relief that he was finally getting through to his wife. "It will all be okay, we're not at war. And the most important thing right now...." He placed a hand on her swollen belly, "The most important people right now, in the whole world, are you and our baby. Alright? And its important, for the both of you, that you slow things down now. You will be doing what's best for you and the baby, no one will be thinking poorly of you for knocking off a few weeks earlier than scheduled..."

Sakura seemed to pull herself back together more with each spoken word. Kakashi breathed another sigh of relief, not ready to relinquish his hold of her until he was completely satisfied that she was feeling better.

"Also… you made a vow to your husband, to be there for him when needed… And I've decided that I need you to be at home with me more often."

"Kakashi…" Sakura poorly held back a small laugh as she playfully smacked his side.

"It's true, you can't deny it. There were witnesses to our vows Sakura. It's just a happy circumstance that I couldn't care less if the whole village thinks I'm selfish, wanting to keep you all to myself everyday…"

Sakura continued to laugh just a bit, Kakashi brushing the hair from her face again, feeling a smile tug on his own lips. When the giggling petered out Sakura met his gaze, looking tired, but at peace with the demons that had plagued her just moments ago.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

He nodded before bringing her in for another kiss. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words after all… In theory anyway. As Sakura's hands found their way to his hair, gently tugging as the kiss morphed into something just a fraction more heated, a low growl burbled in his throat. His own body warning him that he needed to pull back now if he wanted to stay in control any longer, and his control around Sakura was already dangerously compromised. Dazed, Kakashi pulled back, to Sakura's disdain. Deception, however, was Shinobi 101. he feigned remembering something important.

"Your dinner is still warm in the cooker, I'll plate it up for you..."

One last peck on the lips before he stood, she murmured thanks before yawning into her hand. While in the kitchen, Kakashi exhaled in relief. _Finally._ She was going to be home where he could keep an eye on her, get things all ready for D-Day, enjoy the last few weeks together alone. Because soon they wouldn't ever be alone, not really. Kakashi felt the growing smile at his lips again before a despicable thought crossed his mind.

If she was going to be home more... it was going to be difficult for him not to touch her the way he really wanted to. He'd have to really start writing properly, shift his focus to something constructive. Maybe he could ask Sai to give him more painting lessons... or he could give Iruka a hand at the academy. But that would defeat the purpose, he needed to be home, wanted to be home with her. To help her.

Kakashi placed the steaming plates on the table, this and every night, he always waited until they were together before eating dinner. It was one of their many daily rituals which might seem mundane to anyone else, but after a lifetime of fighting wars, it was much needed routine. And after so many, hundreds and hundreds, of dinners all alone, the novelty of having someone to eat with was likely never to wear out.

By the time he made his way back to the living room to fetch Sakura she was already dozing off on the sofa. Her head lolled back in a way that was sure to be uncomfortable. It appeared as if she hadn't quite managed to undo her sandals. Kakashi sighed, perhaps in frustration that he had not been quick enough in getting dinner organized before she was too tired to eat. Kneeling down in front of her, he removed the straps and sandals with as much gentility as he could. He didn't really want to wake her, although she did need to eat, there was a fine line he was treading here. Taking care of her took precedence, as it always had. As he made to remove her hospital coat Sakura began to stir.

"I don't know how I feel about you undressing me in my sleep, Kakashi."

Her eyes were barely open as she groggily jibed at him. Kakashi snickered before rolling his eyes, continuing to remove her coat now with a little assistance.

"Well if you insist on falling asleep in inappropriate places, then get used to it."

Sakura leaned forward as she withdrew her arms from the coat, eyeing him in a way that should be made illegal. It was half lidded eagerness for him to undress her more. To take her in the way she liked, and she knew he could satisfy. While Kakashi enjoyed this heated closeness, brushing his lips to hers in a tension fueled but terse kiss, he stood abruptly and took the coat to hang.

"You need to eat." He added softly. Returning to help her stand, she could barely waddle over to the table without assistance. Kakashi wondered if she even realized that she was leaning on him more with each step.

Dinner was nothing special really. At least not to the standard of his usual cooking. He'd had an inclination that Sakura would be needing some kind of comfort food, if the door slamming this week had been any indication, so he had been rotating what he knew she would be more inclined to eat. For a while Kakashi wondered whether she would make it to the end of the meal, the way her head was drooping occasionally. Despite this they still managed the essential dinner conversation. The one that happened every single night without fail. The one where they debriefed on each other's day. Sakura was so tired that she only offered small tidbits, Kakashi gave her a brief rundown of his daily training with Guy. They didn't strictly need to hear every detail, nor would Kakashi want to really, it was just one of those things that would make the whole day feel wrong if it didn't happen. Its absence would be too hard to ignore. And when it came to Sakura, his wife, mother of his soon-to-be child, he would listen to anything she had to say. 

Today she was exceptionally tired, to the point where he had to wait for her to finish her plate, a rare occurrence. She perked up a little as she put down her chopsticks, telling him in glorious and disturbing detail, about a patient who had flashed his private parts to her earlier that day.

"So he just… laid it all out for you huh?"

"Yup. It was just.. all there in front of me when I turned around."

Kakashi was less than impressed at the tale while he collected the now empty plates.

"Lovely." He quipped sarcastically while trying to ignore her smirk.

"Meh, I've seen bigger…" The way she said it and then narrowed her eyes toward him, flicking her gaze to his crotch for a heated moment, that was what finally caused Kakashi to smirk back in amusement.

"You didn't tell him that did you?"

"He's already sick, I didn't want to destroy his ego as well. I'm a healer, Kakashi."

"Uh huh. Still, I don't know how I feel about unsolicited flashing toward my pregnant wife…"

She continued to talk as he dropped the plates into the sink and began rinsing.

"I see a lot of junk. I'm a doctor, and he did have an anatomy question…" Sakura was now giggling and he could hear that sweet sound from where he stood. And while the topic of conversation was not exactly thrilling him, hearing her cheerful was something he lived for always. "He wanted to know if I'd ever seen one before…"

Kakashi dropped the dish brush back into the sink with a clatter. The now raucous laughing from the table was almost infectious, if it wasn't such a ridiculous thing to be laughing about.

"Well that confirms his insanity. I mean, for one you are a doctor, and another, you are very clearly pregnant. Something which I take credit for with extreme pride by the way..." He almost laughed himself now. "You really can't blame yourself for wanting to take leave early after a day like that Sakura. Seriously I don't know how you manage it most days to be honest, then you come home and deal with me..."

Kakashi's words were met with silence, he had expected Sakura to do what she always did, pander to his ego. Or at least refute any claims to his being an everyday nuisance, though it was usually laced with a thinly veiled jibe.That playful back and forth between them was also something that he looked forward to most days.

"Your silence is not so reassuring dear. Feel free to indulge your husband..."

Still silence, Kakashi wiped his hands on the dishcloth before making his way back to the dining table. Sakura was resting her head in the crook of her elbow, sound asleep where she sat. She had gone from laughing one minute to sound asleep the next. Kakashi sighed.

“What am I going to do with you…”

With as much care and gentility he could muster, Kakashi maneuvered Sakura's body. Desperately not wanting to wake her, though it seemed like an unfortunate probability. She just looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, all that caring and crazy energy finally at peace. And her mind had been in complete turmoil today. The decision to finally take leave had not been made lightly, but with a reverence that Sakura always applied to her work.

Lifting Sakura had never been difficult, she was so light, and even in her sleep she seemed to instinctively reach out to grasp him back. Even now with her swollen belly she was not a burden to lift, he just made sure to add an extra measure of care to the two precious bundles that were in his arms. Kakashi momentarily congratulated himself on not waking her instantly, by the time he reached the hallway to the bedroom he realized the celebration had been premature.

"Mmm. Kashi..." Sakura mumbled as she nuzzled into his neck, a contented sigh followed.

"Go back to sleep love."

"Mmm. Don't wanna..." Now the nuzzling turned into warm, open mouthed kisses, ghosting over his adam's apple. Kakashi fought the urge not to groan at the unexpected sensation, but he wouldn't let his concentration be swayed at this moment.

"Sakura, you were just sleeping at the table. Keep still and rest, we're almost in the bedroom..."

But it seemed as if she had no inclination to keep still. The kisses along his neck drifting to his jawline, her hand worming its way to fist his shirt tightly, the soft moans she released on purpose just to goad him. He slowed in his walking for fear of actually dropping her. Gods, he'd missed this, missed being able to ravish her body without fear, missed her needing what only he could provide her. A primal and guttural noise ripped it's way out of him, the uncomfortable bulge in his pants slowing him even further.

"I don't know if I can wait til the bedroom Kashi, I need you, I want you....I miss you..." The kisses she trailed became more urgent as she spoke, “I miss touching you like this…” 

His restraint was waning, hearing her so needy and breathless, whispering those kisses and heating the skin of his neck. When her lips came back around and danced across his own, his step faltered and his eyes snapped shut. Allowing himself to taste her again, his nose tingling with that delicious scent that was Sakura, a promise of what was to come. Kakashi allowed himself to indulge in this kiss, breathless, urgent and absorbing. He allowed himself to dance on the edge of his own self control. But he only allowed himself to do this for a small fraction of time, never going over that edge.. Ripping himself away from her lips to catch his breath and capture her attention.

“Sakura, you know I always, _always_ want you… But I desperately don’t want to risk hurting you in any way, I’m concerned that…”

She wriggled herself in his arms, and reluctantly he placed her softly to the floor, she slid down his body and remained pressed against him. Silencing him with a palm to his cheek, eying him in that dark way he knew meant trouble, and excitement. Except this time, it faded with her words.

“You know, that you could never, ever hurt me. In any way. And right now, I _need this.”_ She gripped his shirt harder for effect. “Need you, my husband. I need to feel something other than tired and sore. I need that closeness to feel whole again, I miss it so much, it feels like forever since we last… And I know that you’re concerned, and I know why, but…”

Kakashi didn’t need to hear anymore words to know what had to be done. With a heavy sigh he cut off Sakura’s sentence by smashing his lips against hers. She made that pleasurable squeaking noise in surprise but he was too far gone to enjoy that detail like he usually did. Simply savouring the feel, the taste, the smell of her. Even his hands finally allowed themselves to move and touch her in the way that they had missed for so long. Gripping her sides, her heaving chest, threading through her hair.

The kiss broke for air.

“I’ve been an idiot…” Kakashi whispered over her lips before urgently capturing them in between sentences. Slowly pushing her back and toward the wall. “I need this…” Another kiss. “I need you too…”

He had been dense this whole time. All those weeks he had wasted sacrificing what little time they had left alone together, and for what? While the kissing was urgent and fast-paced, it wasn't without tenderness. A feeling of absolute love, and he knew in this instance that hurting her was not a possibility, he had been a fool to think she couldn’t handle it. They both needed this. Pinned to the wall she mewled and simpered into the kiss, Kakashi moving his leg to part hers and anchor himself between them. The awkwardness of her pregnant belly forgotten in a moment of unbridled need. 

Sakura met him with equal force as he plundered her mouth, a stark contrast to the gentle way he was now exploring her body with his hands. Those noises she made into the kiss, it was all to goad him and he knew it well, it spurred him on as always. She was still the vixen he had married after all. Releasing her mouth and drifting down to taste the sweet and sensitive volley of her neck, Kakashi felt her hands at his belt, fumbling in their haste to unfasten. Occasionally her impatient fingers would firmly brush against the firmness in his pants and just that touch made him growl in anticipation. It had been too long, _weeks_ since their last love making session, it had been building all the while. There was no way he would risk selfishly pursuing his own release without thoroughly satisfying her first. Which meant one thing and one thing only, they needed to get moving to the bedroom. _Fast._

Growling again Kakashi bent at the knee before pulling Sakura into his arms once more and standing. The yelp she made was followed by a breathy giggle directly in his ear that only made him move faster.

“Someone’s in a hurry…” She whispered, nipping at his lobe before the words left her lips, hungrily tracing his jawline next. “Please Kakashi…”

There it was, the two words that made his blood ignite with a fervent need. Sakura knew this weakness well and was playing it to her advantage. Kakashi really didn't mind at this point, there was only one thing occupying his thoughts, one desire that desperately needed to be sated. It only took a few short strides to the bedroom, swinging the door open with more force than necessary. As he gently placed her feet to the carpet Kakashi was reminded once again of the precious cargo which she carried, placing the briefest of kisses to the bump before straightening himself.

Sakura wasted no time in removing Kakashi's clothing, her hands deftly tugging down his pants and underwear, freeing the raging hardness from its confines. When it came to his shirt and undershirt, Kakashi helped her momentarily, he could barely concentrate on what was happening to him right now. All his focus and attention was on the woman before him, his woman.

"You look so beautiful..."

"Seriously Kakashi? I'm in day old scrubs, my hair's a mess, I'm fat as hell..."

"Stunning Sakura....You look stunning. Especially this..." Kakashi caressed a hand over her swollen stomach while he peppered kisses up her neckline.

"I get that you seeing me all knocked up fills you with a sense of virility or whatever, but it just makes me feel like an ugly fat whale with zero sex appeal."

While slowly untying the knot of her pants, Kakashi dipped his fingers tenuously inside them, silencing her mouth with an urgent kiss before breaking for air.

"Let me show you..." Another kiss, "just how sexy you are to me."

Kakashi took his time undressing her, despite wanting nothing more than to rip the offending articles of clothing from her body and ravish her where she stood. He wanted to savor this part, worship every part of her body, like she deserved. He bent at the knee while pulling her pants right down, kissing along the outside of her thigh as the flesh was slowly exposed to the night air. The way she gasped with each brush of his lips only spurring him on. The delectable scent of Sakura attacking his olfactory senses and making him impossibly hard.

"Mmm.... don't stop..."

Those were the other two words that usually lead to his undoing. It took a lot for him to rein in his self control at this point, but he just couldn't reconcile that animalistic part of his brain no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much his concern for Sakura's wellbeing outweighed any urges he might have. It was almost as if he were having an out of body experience watching himself undress her as if she were the most delicate gift he'd ever received.

Lifting her shirt over her head Kakashi paid the same special attention to her chest, kissing the flesh as it was revealed to him. Pregnancy had done amazing things for her breasts, not that he hadn't appreciated them before now, but damn they fit so perfectly in his hands. The usual camisole briefs that she wore no longer held them fully, cleavage spilling deliciously over the seams. Kakashi lavished them with the kind of attention that he knew made Sakura needy and wanting, biting at the pert nipple through the fabric. The low moan that drifted from her mouth was all the encouragement he needed.

"Please Kakashi...."

Thrusting her chest forward as it telling him where she wanted to be touched most, he continued to just lightly tease with his mouth, his thumb bruising the hard nipple through the fabric.

"Now who's in a hurry?" He chuckled darkly, tracing his fingers around to the clasp at back of her camisole.

He could feel the precum dripping from the tip of his cock already, it was tortuously slow for them both and he knew it. But Kakashi was no longer in control at this stage of the game, fuelled by desire alone. When her glorious chest was bare before him, he could actually feel himself salivating. Carefully eager he gently pushed Sakura until the backs of her knees hit the mattress, eyes locked on hers he continued to push forward until she laid back on the comforter. On another day Kakashi might’ve taken his time or teased to the fullness of his capabilities. But it was not this day. He made short work of tearing her underwear off with his mouth, lavishing kisses on her inner thighs and her deliciously dampened lips. 

“Unnf, fuck…”

Her swears were muffled sweet music to his ears. Kakashi wasted no time in bringing her closer to that edge with his tongue, circling her clit, dipping his finger into her wet heat. 

“Fuck...Kaka...shi….”

The vice like grip she had on his hair, tugging ever so slightly in time with his ministrations, caused a possessive growl to rumble in his chest. Combined with the taste of her, a taste he had missed for far too long, it all pushed him dangerously close to the edge himself. 

“Kakashi, please… stop…”

He continued for one more second before pulling back and away completely. Sakura groaned frustrated as she sat up, putting a hand to her back and panting. It only took Kakashi a moment to realize what had happened, she was uncomfortable laying on her back for too long these days. _What an idiot._ He mentally berated himself for his impetuous actions, but this only lasted a moment as well. Sakura had scooted herself to the head of the mattress her finger crooked and beckoning him to her with a downright salacious look on her face.

Kakashi made a show of crawling toward her, eyeing Sakura and all the beautiful assets she had on show for him. That way she was biting her bottom lip in anticipation. While he’d been trying to seductively crawl on the bed, all concept of this was lost now as Kakashi veritably launched himself at his wife. Capturing that bottom lip with his own. Sakura giggled into the kiss and he took the opportunity to steal her breath again with eagerness. 

Slowly they both eased down onto the plush comforter, Sakura wriggling around so that Kakashi was spooning her, enveloping her body with his. It was intoxicating having her warmth against him, that sinful scent attacking his sensitive nose as she bared her neck for him to nibble on. Head arched back, pink tresses sticking to their slick bodies. Kakashi could bare the pressure no longer as he reached down to lift and angle Sakura’s leg to wrap behind him. From this position he could _finally_ take what was his. 

By the time he’d brought his member to her slick entrance, despite his impatient need, Kakashi decided to tease just one last time. Coating himself in that delicious nectar, earning a needy groan from Sakura before slowly entering her.The way she quivered and drew him in made the slow entrance all the more exquisite. With a soft grunt he found himself buried deep within her, unmoving for a torturous moment.

“I’ve missed you…” the words tumbled from his lips but Kakashi wasn’t sure where they had come from, as if he’d relinquished control of his whole body. Sakura released a breathy sigh of relief as he began to move inside her.

“Mmm… me too,”

Kakashi found himself lost in her, lost in that blissful heat. The pressure was building much faster than it usually would but at this point he just didn’t care. He had surrendered his body to Sakura, to being with her completely. It felt like finally returning home after a long mission.

“Mmm, yes, Oh god yes...Kakashi…”

His pace rapidly increasing with her encouragement, it was all he could do to keep breathing and force himself not to tumble off the edge too quickly. Above all things he wanted Sakura to feel complete. The way she had pleaded him just to touch her, there was no way he could let her down. And that was the thought that spurred him on through his now harsh thrusts. Only relenting the pace when he could feel the pressure about to snap. 

Perhaps it was because they were in tune to each other so acutely, perhaps it was only because it had been a while since they had last enjoyed each other carnally. Either way, Sakura was fast on track to her own orgasm, the light fluttering of her walls around his pounding member was the first indication. When she reached back and dug her nails into his flesh Kakashi felt himself lose control further. Picking up the pace of his thrusting until she was moaning into the pillow.

When that vice like grip pulsated around his cock Kakashi allowed his own release to be milked from him. A drawn out and keening moan reached his ears as Sakura crashed over the edge. Gritting his teeth Kakashi pumped a few final times.

“Ugh, yes…”

Panting and sated, Kakashi dropped his head down to the pillow, continuing to keep a hold of Sakura in this position. He wanted this closeness, this happiness, to last as long as it possibly could. Still inside her for the moment, Kakashi felt himself softening as he peppered tender kisses along her neck. He stole a glance at her face, hair stuck to her forehead she was still beautiful. Basking in her own contentedness. 

“That was…”

“Mmm… wonderful.” She finished the sentence for him with a tired edge to her words. Sakura’s eyes were closed tight and her breathing evening out. It was with a deep sigh and a pang of conscience when Kakashi looked down to where their bodies still connected. 

Placing a tender kiss to her bare shoulder he disentangled himself from her, trying desperately not to disturb her too much as he made to roll off the bed. Sakura made some petulant groan of displeasure at his warmth leaving hers. Kakashi stood, leaned back over to kiss the hair on top of her head.

“We can’t sleep in this mess love, I’ll run the bath for us…”

“Mmm, sounds nice…”

Her words were still soft and dreamy, and Kakashi was sure she’d be asleep by the time he filled it. But at the back of his mind was the knowledge that Sakura never liked to sleep unless she was clean after her long shift. So she wouldn’t mind being woken up for this, at least he hoped so. She also had more trouble getting in and out of the bath these days with her belly making it awkward. With him there to help, she would jump at the chance. Kakashi was just happy to be spending time alone together again. 

In the ten minutes it took for the bath to fill, Kakashi sat at the side of the bed watching Sakura as she rested. Brushing the hair from her face with his fingers, lapping up the look of peace on her face, occasionally massaging her back or shoulders. She would mutter the odd thing, humming in approval for his touches or thanking him for taking care of her. 

Switching the taps off, Kakashi made sure to check the temperature before collecting Sakura. It was just the right heat with the right amount of bubbles that she seemed to deem necessary with every bath. With a gentle hand, he coaxed her to the side of the bed, smirking at the sight of their combined love making efforts on the comforter. It didn’t take much to lift her to the bathroom. She only seemed to be half awake still, not making much or any conversation. Using all his ninja grace and skill, Kakashi stepped into the warm bath with his wife in his arms, before lowering them both into the water. Sakura sighed. He maneuvered her carefully so that she could lie back with her head against his chest.

“This is so wonderful…” she murmured for the tenth time.

“Mmm. I just hope you’re starting to feel a little better now…”

“Kakashi…” Sakura’s hand drifted up to cup his cheek. “Everything feels better now… thank you…”

“No, thank you for… what we just did...”

“Did you just thank me for sex? Dear lord…. You don’t need to, stud.”

“Yes, yes I do. It was something I needed, and you made me see that…”

“We _both_ needed it.”

While the conversation continued to be few and far between as they basked in the comfort of each other’s presence, it didn’t really bother Kakashi to any degree. They had never needed exact words to communicate a lot of the time anyway. Using a sponge that was within reach he dabbed at her forehead and along her neck, he massaged her tired shoulders and washed away the evidence of their love making session. Before the water had a chance to go tepid Kakashi scooped her into his arms again, and stood with as much care and effort as he could muster. Dropping this precious cargo was not an option. Though for some reason, despite the doubts he had earlier this evening… he was suddenly assured that he would never, _could never,_ drop her now. 

He propped Sakura up on the stool that she used in the shower these days when she was too tired or sore to stand. She smiled at him warily while he used the big fluffy towels she usually reserved for special occasions to wrap her up. Drying himself was a secondary thought, grabbing his usual raggedy towel and making a rush job of it. Once he was satisfied that Sakura was clean, warm, and dry Kakashi very quickly dashed back out into the bedroom. He yanked the soiled comforter off the bed in one fell swoop before retrieving a clean one from a cupboard and spreading it. Just in time too, when he returned to the bathroom Sakura was trying to stand by herself.

“No, no let me…”

“Kakashi, I am perfectly… capable…” she was yawning so violently the words were barely audible.

He wasted no more time in carrying her back to the bedroom. She made no protest as she was carried, which led Kakashi to believing that she was close to proper sleep now. With a kind of skill he didn’t know he had, Kakashi quickly used one hand to throw the blankets down while still holding Sakura. Placing her reverently before pulling the sheets and blankets over her. He took pause here to take in the peace of her features, she just looked so cozy, and safe. Something that made his chest unexpectedly swell.

It was a few minutes before he had everything tidied up to his satisfaction to return to the bed himself. Emptying the bath, collecting the clothing into the right hampers, dealing to the dishes. It was silent when he stepped into the bedroom, the dim light making it hard to see his wife as she was still tucked up exactly how he had left her.

Taking great care not to disrupt the mattress Kakashi settled himself in beside her. Fighting down an urge to touch her, to scoot in closer and envelop her again. But he wouldn’t risk waking her. He sighed and closed his own eyes. It had been a good night after all.

There was no noise for a moment, then a quick shuffle and a warmth on his chest. His sleep laden eyes cracking just enough to see the head of pink nestling into his chest. Kakashi smiled contented before he allowed sleep to claim him. It had been a very good night indeed.


End file.
